The present invention relates to a baler for agricultural products.
Balers of this type are known in the art. A drive diagram of such a baler is disclosed for example in the German patent document DE 36 38 792. This document shows an agricultural baler with a pickup, a transporting passage, a pressing chamber. A binding and discharging device, as well as movably driven feeding and pressing elements including the associated drive. The baler in the practical use is suspended on a field tractor and driven from a power take-off of the tractor. A cardan shaft is connected with it, and the drive forces are distributed from the carden shaft to the driving machine elements through a main transmission range in the baler. The drives of the baler are therefore provided with a constant rotary speed of the power take-off shaft of 1,000 revolutions per minute.
It has been found in practice that the power take-offs of some tractors can not maintain the predetermined rotary speed, which leads either to a low power of the baler when the nominal rotary speed is not reached, or to an excessive overloading of the drive elements when the nominal rotary speed is exceed. Moreover, it is also disadvantageous that always only a few teeth or the same teeth in the main transmission transmit the drive load. In particular, during load picks high forces act on these teeth. The teeth must be designed for such high forces, and despite this a certain wear occurs. For providing a uniform wear of the teeth, during maintenance work it is necessary to turn the main drive shaft relative to the remaining derives, which is connected with considerable labor expenses. An additional disadvantage is the great structural volume of the main transmission, which is needed to take up occurring forces. A further disadvantage is that in the known drive concept for balers allows no reversing.